The question
by Ginanubismon
Summary: Seiryu ask the monks about the question, how will they respond?


He stood up after hearing the word and decided to go to ask what it meant. But before he could go around the temple he wonder who to ask first? His mother was busy with work and does not like to be disturbed, his father was taking a nap so that leaves his three mentors. But which one does he ask the question first?

Why the one that is always deeming himself wisest of course.

"Seiryu, what brings you here?" Omi said. He was standing on his head without any assistance from his hands over a bed of coals and nails, as usual. Seiryu, the lovable eight year old scamp, decided to ask quickly.

"What is sex?"

Omi feel, he yelped as he was poked in the bum by the red hot nails and leaped into the air on fire. He used his element to put himself out at the cost of the back of his pants, he grinned as he covered that up but then returned to panic as Seiryu was waiting for an answer. Omi wrestled with conscious about this, it was not honorable to lie but would he tell such an impressionable child about the act of That? Or was it Is? Maybe it was It, yes, it was IT. "Uh, you see." Omi tried to think of an answer, he knew what to do in a pinch like this. "Go ask Raimundo, he is far more knowledgeable of these things."

"Okay." Seiryu smiled as he walked away leaving Omi to breath a sigh of relief. The dragon of water return to standing on his head over the bed of coal and nails but could not fully focus on the task at head. "Oh does a dragon go with it with a human girl?" as he asked his question he did not realize he was falling again.

"YEEEOOWW!"

Raimundo was currently tending to the garden, which means he was sitting in the corner after trimming half of the trees watching the hand held TV he hides in his pocket. He did not see the young son of the dragon approach him from behind, Seiryu blinked as he looked over his mentor of the wind's shoulder to see a good ol' soccer game going, he knew Raimundo hates being bothered when there was an important game on. Seiryu sighed.

"**What is sex?**"

Raimundo must had jumped twenty feet when the young boy bellowed loud enough to shame an air raid siren. When Raimundo landed he fell into the rose bush and leap up into the air again, while this was amusing to no end Seiryu was waiting for his question to be answered. Raimundo crawled from under the bushes to look at the young child, "go ask Clay. He is the one with the life answers."

"All right," Seiryu walked away as Raimundo picked up the shatter remains of his hand held TV. He knew the out come of the match but it was so fun to watch Rio beat Paris hands down, he might as well return to gardening.

"Raimundo, I have a question." Omi trailed off as he saw the dragon of wind in such sad shape, they both stared at each other for several seconds.

"I don't know, Omi." Raimundo spoke flatly. They both stared at each other, "maybe Clay does."

Clay was outside the temple perfecting his element a bit when he noticed Seiryu standing there, innocently smiling at the large Texan. He stopped for the moment to approach the little boy as he wonder what does he need. "Hello there, is there something you need?"

"What is sex?"

Clay was a bit dumb struck when those words came out of the little kid's mouth, searching for an answer he wonder how did his father taught him about the facts of life.

_On the ranch a young Clay was standing on the wooden fence by the bull's pen, one of the cows was let in as Clay's father stood by him. "Now son, don't look away as this is the facts of life."_

Clay returned to reality, he looked down at the kid who was waiting for the answer. He could answer but where can he find a bull and a cow? "This matter is best suited for your father," Clay said as the child shrugged and walked away. Clay return to training when he saw the other dragons approach him, "hey partners, need something?" Omi nudged Raimundo as he in turn nudged Omi, this went around and around as they were too embarrassed to asked _that_ question about their friends. Clay sighed, _where are those cows and bulls to explain this?_

(-)

Dojo had woke up from his nap and was in the kitchen fetching some food, he gathered some sandwich material before closing the door to see his son standing there with a smile. Dojo blinked as he looked down at his sandwich before looking up at his son, "hello Ryu, do you need something? Something that does not involve sandwiches."

"No, I just have a question." Seiryu smiled innocently.

"And it does not involve my sandwich?" Dojo crawled over to the table ready to eat.

"What is sex?"

"Here, don't ask that again until ten years goes by." Dojo said as he handed off his sandwich as a bribe, Seiryu shrugged as he took the sandwich and left. Dojo watched as his son left the room, he return to the fridge to make another sandwich and took a seat the table when he noticed the three monks staring at him. "You guys need something?"

"We need to ask you something?" Raimundo said.

"Does it involve sandwiches?"

"No," Dojo shrugged as he was about to eat his sandwich. "How do you and Kimiko do _it_?"

Dojo placed his sandwich down and slid it across the table, "here, don't ask that again until ten years goes by."

(-)

Finishing the sandwich Seiryu stood in front of the door that lead into her parent's room-slash-mother's office, he knocked and Kimiko opened the door. She poked her head out to yell at who was bothering her but saw her son standing there, with a smile she stepped out. "Hi Ryu, what do you need?"

"What is sex?"

Kimiko blinked. There was a thousand questions going through like where did he hear about it, or why was he asking but there was one that came to her mouth. "How much is it?"

"70 dollars."

"Well forget it, mister." Kimiko brushed his son's bangs out of his eyes before turning him around, "go back in there and watch TV and stop asking about that, subject."

"All right, mom." Seiryu sighed as he shuffled down the hall, but hung around the corner as the monks approached the door and knocked. Kimiko opened the door and Raimundo had asked _the question._

_This is so much better then most toys,_ Seiryu smiled in a mischief way as his mother burned the three monks on a boring Sunday afternoon. The three approached him as they smolder, they were glaring at him.

"You knew what you were doing, weren't you?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm just a kid." Seiryu said before going back to TV room as the three feel down to the floor.


End file.
